nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Collecting Ingredients - January 29, 2015
Participants Nara Ban Collecting Ingredients Kare: - The sun had reached its apex and was now setting, Ban had been seated on a wooden bench in the Training Grounds when a chef had approached him and asked him to gather a list of ingredients he needed for a big feast he was planning on preparing. - “I would go myself, but I need to work on other dishes.” - The chef said before handing Ban a sheet of paper containing a list of ingredients; a couple of herbs, mushrooms, a bunch of berries, and fresh meat. Ban accepted the task, taking hold of the sheet of paper and then began to head towards Ame’s Main Gate. Ban wore his typical attire on this day; a trench coat with three different shades of brown, a beige long sleeved sweater with a white undershirt, dark gray shorts with navy blue/purple leg warmers and sandals. On his face he wore his black tinted goggles, gasmask, and his forehead protector as well. He redid his dreadlocks and had his hair up in a ponytail. He carried his usually supplies within his backpack and a couple more within a scroll, which was within his backpack. He would have reached the Main Gate and requested for permission to leave Ame. The guards at the gate would’ve asked him to present proof that he was truly going out to perform a mission/task for a chef of the village and Ban would present the list of ingredients the chef needed for the biggest feast of the day. They accepted his proof and allowed him to exit the village. - Kare: - As the gates closed behind him Ban, took another look at the list of ingredients he needed to gather. Beside each ingredient was a detailed picture of the ingredient itself and under the picture was a little caption describing what the ingredient would do to the dish when added. Ban intently studied the pictured, so that he wouldn’t mess up when searching for each ingredient. At the very bottom of the list there was a warning, letting anyone who was out gathering the ingredients that there have been sightings of a large hostile boar roaming the area. Ban kept note of this and proceeded to weave the hand seal for rat whilst sending this chakra down into this shadow. His shadow would form a dark circle under his feet that extended 7 feet from him in all directions along a 2 dimensional plane. Anything that entered his shadow would be instantly detected and allow Ban to react before being ambushed or flanked. Ban would begin to wander into the dense forest that surrounded Ame and the first thing he spotted not too far from the gate were a pair of berry bushes. Both bushes contained slightly ripe raspberries. Before he picked them, Ban took off his backpack and unzipped the large pocket which contained his scroll. He retrieved it and rolled it out on the ground. - “Alright, I think it would be best to seal the ingredients within my scroll, rather than storing them in a pocket.” - He said to himself as he began to pick the berries off the bushes and placing them at the center of the seal on the scroll. On both sides of the seal, there were outlines of hands, that is there Ban would place his hands to seal and unseal objects within the scrolls. Ban places his hands on the outlines and focused his chakra to his hands, this would cause them to be engulfed within a light blue aura and the berries to vanish within thin air; they were sealed into the scroll. He would roll up the scroll, put it in his trench coat pocket and then zip up his backpack and put it back on. - “Let’s see if I can find some mushrooms like this…” - He thought to himself while he wove the hand seal for rat and his manipulated shadow dispersed out into several tentacles along the ground and slithered deeper into the forest as he stood up onto his feet from previously being on his knee when sealing the berries. It has been about 3 minutes and droplets of sweat would start to slide down Ban’s cheek; Ban had been practicing manipulating his shadow over long distances for short periods of time ranging from 3 to 5 minutes, anything over that and he must undo the jutsu. Another minute passed and Ban undid the jutsu and began to follow the trail of one of the tentacles, which had located a large tree with several of the desired mushrooms and a couple of herbs along the way. While walking towards the mushrooms, Ban picked and pocketed a couple of the herbs that were listed down on the list of ingredients and once he got to the large tree with the mushrooms growing out from the base of the trunk, he picked those out too and put them in his pocket. He kneeled down on his knees and pulled out the scroll and rolled it out on the ground and began to sealing process, placing the herbs and mushrooms down onto the center and placing his hands on the outlines whilst focusing his chakra down to his hands. The ingredients sealed away into the scroll and Ban began to roll up the scroll. As he was placing the scroll into this pocket a deer zoomed right past him. - “It almost ran into me!” - He said as he leaped out of its way. He began to walk behind it, but he started to think. - “A deer wouldn’t run from a Nara… It must be running away from that boar.” - He thought to himself and just as he turned around to see if the boar would come sprinting out of the bushes, a couple of more deer sprung out and darted past him. He started to cautiously walk in the direction the deer were coming from whilst retrieving the kunai he always keeps hidden within one of his sleeves. Within a couple of minutes, a large brown boar came darting through a bush and swiftly avoided colliding with Ban. Ban would begin to chase after it, but keep a bit of distance behind it just incase it decided to stop short in its tracks. - Kare: - As Ban chases after the boar, he decided to draws its attention towards him by throwing the kunai he held in his hand at its butt. He prepped his arm and flung the kunai with great power at his desired target and the hit was successful. The boar squealed out in pain and fell to the ground, sliding along the ground and ramming into a tree. It managed to get back onto its feet and turned to face Ban. Ban stared back at it as it dragged one of its front hooves along the dirt. Just before the boar could charge at him, Ban wove the hand seal for rat and manipulated his own shadow to extend outwards in the path the boar was likely to travel. The boar didn’t really notice it and stepped right into Ban’s shadow a couple of seconds after it charged outwards. - “Gotcha!” - Ban walked closer to the boar and the boar did the same, together they moved in sync. Once they were a couple of inches away from each other, Ban reached over to grab the kunai impaled to the boar’s butt and swiftly unlinked their shadows whilst ramming the kunai right into its skull. He sat down beside it and waited a couple of minutes for the life to drain out of the boar and then sealed it within the scroll he kept the other ingredients in and the proceeded to head back to the village and hand over the scroll to the chef of the restaurant that requested the ingredients Ban had gathered. - Results Ban gathered all of the ingredients, including the meat and headed back home to rest.